Silent Capture
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Mori has always been the silent type. Will he break his shell after he meets Airi? Mori X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She sits in a limo, watching the world going by. A world she didn't know very well, until today. Her first day in Japan as well as a new school. Ouran Academy. The limo pulls up to the huge school and she stares at it in aw. A voice is beside her. "Miss Otoshima." She looks over to see Kyoya Ootori smiling at her. "Welcome back to Japan." She smiles shyly.  
"Thanks Kyoya." His eye twitches.  
"Please be formal when addressing me."  
"We're friends Kyoya. We arnt Business partners. Call me Airi for god sakes." She walks inside of the school with her long, light brown ringlets gliding in the wind. Kyoya follows her almost like a body guard. "It stinks I'm arriving so late. I wanted to see homeroom."  
"Yes well." He hands her a piece of paper. "Here is your schedule as well as your book list."  
"Thanks!"

Kyoya leads her to her class. Before Airi knew it the bell had rang. She goes to a spot Kyoya tells her to meet him. She stands there and watches many girls go into the room. She looks down at her shoes. Before she knew it she was on her way to the ground, but she never hit it. She feels strong arms wrapped around her. She looks up to see a guy with black hair and grey eyes. She can feel her cheeks flush. "Sorry." He had a low and deep voice. It sends shivers up her spine.  
"I-Its fine. Th-Thank you for making sure I didn't fall..." He nods with a small smile.

She tucks her hair behind her ear and her big green eyes looks at his grey ones. She is unsure what to say. "I-I'm Airi."  
"Mori." He says directly after she introduces herself.  
"Nice to meet you Mori." There is silence again.  
"Would you like to come in?" She nods. He opens the door and walks inside. She is greeted by a overly energetic blond.  
"Welcome! I see your a guest of Mori Sempai's."  
"Guest? I-I'm not really a-"  
"Hmmmmm could it be Mori has a girlfriend?" Some girls nearby gasp.  
"Wh-what no I was just-"  
"I told her to meet me here." Kyoya says walking through the door. "Tamaki this is Airi Otoshima. She moved back to Japan today." She bows.  
"So your Tamaki. I've heard a lot about you."  
"Really? Like what?"  
"That you annoying, childish, and a real pain in the ass."  
"Mommy did you say all those mean things about me?" He dramatically asks Kyoya with teary eyes.

She scoots behind Mori. Kyoya pulls her back out. "Tamaki stop it. I'll be back later." He says obviously annoyed. He takes Airi out of the room. She looks back at Mori, who is watching her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its been a month since Airi arrived at Ouran. She likes to hang out with the host club and spending time with them. She walks into a empty host club. She looks around. They are all sitting around. "Whats going on you guys?" She asks. They all look at her.  
"We all want is to go on vacation but Kyoya wont let us." Honey says with tears in his eyes. She looks over at Kyoya.  
"Why not?" She puts her hands on her hips like a mad housewife.  
"Either we go on vacation with the girls or not at all." He replies cooly.  
"You can be a real ass Kyoya. You need a break from 'work'. Besides it would be nice if everyone went just as friends. Haruhi wouldn't be discovered and everyone will have a stress and work free environment."

They all look at him with a pouty face. He pushes his glasses up and sighs. "Fine." They all cheer. "You're not coming with us Miss Otoshima."  
"What? Why not?" Haruhi asks with a bit of anger.  
"She simply isn't a host. Work free remember Miss Otoshima?" He looks over at her with a devious look. She sighs and looks sad.  
"R-Right..." She puts on a fake smile. "Have fun on vacation." She walks out and walks down the hall. She looks out the window and sighs with a tear in the corner of her eye.

Back in the music room, Haruhi and he others are yelling at Kyoya. "Kyo Chan that wasn't very nice!" Honey yells.  
"What the hell is your problem Kyoya?!" Haruhi also yells. The twins and Tamaki is spouting off some nonsense. While Mori stays quiet near the door.  
"Enough!" Kyoya yells out. "Look I don't really like to be around her ok! But I feel that if she learns to like me I can marry her for the sake of my family's business. But to do that I don't need others involved."  
"You would marry her just for the sake of a company?!" Haruhi yells.  
"Yes but her father wont arrange it till shes in love with me. So I must try everything."

Mori feels his chest tighten and walks out. He walks down the hallway as well and sees Airi crying by the window. He feels his chest tighten and a urge to hug her. He walks over and hugs the sobbing Airi. She looks through her tears and sniffles. "Mori...?" He stays silent but Airi knew what he was thinking. She turns and hugs his waist. They stay there for awhile. Till Airi falls into a deep and restful sleep, in the comfort of Mori's arms.

The day after the plans were made for the host club to have a vacation, Kyoya has a change of heart and decided to take her with them. Mori also had not spoke to, or been around Airi since then. That was almost 2 weeks ago. She had a feeling she did something wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She looks out the car window spacing out and not listening to Kyoya's rambling. She was thinking about the day Mori hugged her, and comforted her. 'We didn't do anything like kiss... I wonder what I did wrong...' She thinks to herself. They are headed to a Ootori resort, beach, and spa. As happy as she was going with them all, she felt more like crying. She felt tears emerging and pretends to rub her eye.

Kyoya notices she isn't listening and shakes her shoulder. "Are you listening?"  
"No not really." She answers flatly.  
"This is important business work."  
"I don't want the business Kyoya. My sister is getting it. She has experience in it."  
"You don't want it?! Are you insane?!"  
"Yes now shut up we are here." The driver opens the door letting Airi out first. Her hair and skirt flows with the breeze.

The others are there waving and running over. Airi grabs her own bags while Kyoya orders someone to get his. Everyone was talking amongst themselves except Mori. They all pick rooms. Haruhi and Airi share a room considering they are both girls. Airi gets a cute bikini on. Its pink with brown polka dots and lace that ties in the front. Haruhi just puts on a tee-shirt and shorts on. "Hey Haruhi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is something wrong with Mori?" She ties her top as she asks this.  
"I don't know. He seems normal to me."  
"I see..." Haruhi sees the sad look on her face and understands.  
"You like Mori-Sempai." Blunt. Airi about falls over and is trying to shush her.  
"Yeah but he has been really distant lately... I didn't know if something happened or if he hates me for some reason." She covers herself with a shawl and puts a cover on her bottom half. "Lets go!"

She runs down to the beach. She digs shells with Honey and Mori, but Mori didn't pass a glance at her. She looks away and continues to help Honey. After that she plays volleyball with Tamaki and the twins. The sun has set. They made a fire closer to the resort. Airi walks on the shore where the water just barely touches her bare feet. She looks at the moon that's perfectly full. Suddenly she feels a shot of pain going up her leg to where she falls and cries in agony. The others rush to her only to discover a jellyfish wrapped around her ankle. She hears them talking but cant understand what. Mori runs over and takes the jellyfish off her like a Band-Aid. Airi is passed out from the pain.

He takes her to her room and wraps the foot. He then stays by her side until she wakes up the following evening. "How's your foot?" He asks softly. Airi smiles a bit.  
"Its fine. It feels a lot better."  
"Haruhi got a different room so you could rest."  
"I see..." Its silent for a long time before Mori rises. Airi grabs for his arm. "Mori!" He turns and slips on a rug. He falls right on top of her which makes them both blush bright red, but they cannot move. She looks away and mutters. "Do you hate me Mori?" He's stunned. He takes a deep breath and pulls her face to look at him. He looks her deep in the eye as if to say 'never'. He pulls her face forward and kisses her passionately on the lips. They don't part for what seems like hours, but wonderful hours.


	4. Chapter 4

******Warning: This chapter has mature content. If you do not feel comfortable then I will ask you NOT to read.**

Chapter 4

When they finally part Mori looks away again. "Mori...?" He takes a deep breath.  
"Kyoya... he wants to marry you..." He says this very low, almost so that Airi couldn't hear. She doesn't seem phased.  
"Mori... I don't love Kyoya... If I loved him it would be a different story. But I don't love him... I-I..." She struggles for words. Mori kisses her again but this time heat swept over this kiss. He pulls away.  
"Sorry..."  
"Mori..." She didn't want to rush things, but she got the urge at that moment too. She felt it was too late to turn back.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses it softly. He tries to help himself, but he fails. He turns and pushes her on the bed. She still had her bathing suit on. He unties it and kisses the center of her chest. She lets out a small breathy moan. She feels his bare chest and runs her slim fingers across his abs. He slides her bottoms off skillfully and slowly. He then slides his trunks off and leans over her. He kisses all the way down her body, making her moan with each kiss. "Mori..." She managed to get out. "Q-Quit teasing me..." He makes his way back up to her lips but hesitates. "Mori..." He carefully slides himself inside her slowly till he reaches her wall. He looks at her with sorry filled eyes. He trusts breaking the wall. She bites her lip and digs her nails in his back. She feels tears but holds them back.

Mori waits a bit then starts to trust slowly. Moans and groans escape her lips. He tries not to hurt her as if she was fragile. He suddenly pushes all the way in, Airi feels like something shot inside of her. She arches her back and cries out in pleasure. He pulls out and falls beside her. Both panting, hot, and sweaty. A feeling of guilt swept over them. "Im sorry Mori..." She feels herself tear up, she cant hide it in her voice. Mori holds her tight and squeezes her comfortingly. It wasn't completely perfect, but it was done. Mori squeezes her again and whispers;  
"I love you." in her ear. They fell asleep holding each other in their arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Its been 3 1/2 weeks since the vacation. Mori and Airi has kept their relationship a secret due to the host club. They haven't even told the members yet. They felt it would make things odd and she didn't want to distract Mori from the clients. Kyoya walks into her room to wake her up from school, but shes already out of bed. He can hear her heaving in the bathroom. He knocks on the door. "Miss Otoshima? Are you alright?" He hears her rinse her mouth out and she opens the door. "  
Yeah. I think I have the flu is all." She looks pale and is breathing heavy. Beads of sweat run down her face and off her chin.  
"Do you wish for a doctor?"  
"No. I'll just rest for today. I'll tell the others im sick." He nods and leaves. She doesn't know weather to stay in the bathroom or to lay down. She feels a lurch in her stomach and runs back in.

After she walks out her cell phone rings. "Hello?" She answers weakly.  
"Hey there sweetie!" Says a male voice.  
"Daddy...!" Theres a pause.  
"You only call me daddy when somethings wrong."  
"Just caught the flu... that's all."  
"Alright. Im sorry the residence in japan is taking so long, there was a terrible leak and its taking awhile to get fixed."  
"Its fine dad. Fuyumi is taking care of me here."  
"That's good to hear. Sorry I cant move in right away too. I got sent back out to America to negotiate some sort of deal. The guy is a real hot head so..."  
"No take your time, you don't have to rush for me. Hey you could go see mom!"  
"I would if I could sweetie... She's getting remarried..."  
"Oh... I see..." She can feel the tears form. "Daddy I gotta go I feel sick again."  
"Ok. I'll talk to you soon." They hang up.

She sits on her bed in disbelief. She then remembers the guys and texts them all. "Sorry im not coming in today. I must have caught the flu. I'll see you guys later ok?" She puts her phone down for a minute before it vibrates. Mori texts back.  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
"You can if you want. I don't want to get you sick though."  
"I'll be over in a minute." She smiles at the text and puts it on her night stand. She lays her head down and falls right to sleep. When she wakes up Mori is there. "Mori... When did you get here?" She rubs her eyes and checks the clock.  
"Five hours ago." He kisses her head and lays her back down. "How do you feel?"  
"Not sure. I feel ok right now, but that doesn't mean it wont come back."

Mori feels her head. "Maybe you should see a doctor... You feel a bit warm."  
"Its probably just my-" She pauses and gets even more pale. She runs to the bathroom and gets sick again. Mori holds her hair back. She rinses her mouth out for the third time. She looks at Mori through the mirror with her heart in her throat. "Mori... Im late..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mori's eyes grow wide. She turns around and looks at him. Mori's eyes go straight to her stomach. She cant read what hes thinking, hes obviously shocked, but he isn't mad or glad. Just shocked. "Mori... say some-"  
"Doctors." He picks her up with ease and runs down the stairs. He doesn't bother for a car, he just runs there the whole way with her in his arms. The whole way there she thought of different things that could happen. Mostly she was afraid that if she was, Mori would ask her to abort it.

She holds onto him tight as they enter the hospital. They get a room right away. They ask her to make herself comfortable. She props herself on the table. She looks at Mori whom still looks shocked. The doctor walks in and introduces herself. "Alright Miss Otoshima. You believe you might be pregnant?" She nods and looks at Mori whom hasn't moved. "I need to take some blood, then I need you to take a urine test ok?" She nods again. The doctor takes the blood and Airi gets a urine test. She takes a deep breath and looks at it. There are two visible lines. She covers her mouth and breaks down crying.

She slowly walks into the room. Mori has finally moved and looks at her. She shows him and tears up again. "Mori... I don't know what you want me to do, but ill do whatever you think I shoul-" Before she knew it Mori wraps her in a giant hug.  
"I wont ask something unthinkable like that. There are other options if we chose. But that's up to you." The doctor comes in and just tells them the same thing they found out. They walk out, Mori holds her close.

She looks up at him. "Are we going to tell them...?"  
"Not yet. Lets wait till you're a little farther... just to be sure... lets say when you reach 3 months ok?"  
"Alright." Mori pulls her in for a deep and long kiss.  
"Everything will be ok..."  
"How do you know?"  
"I don't.." He admits. "But i'll make sure that everything will be ok."  
"I love you Mori."  
"Takashi." She smiles and tears up.  
"I love you Takashi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Airi goes back to school as if nothing happened. Only Mori and herself knows about the baby. Its been about a month since they found out. At the host club she serves drinks and talks to the guests and hosts. She tries to keep herself busy so she doesn't distract Mori, but also so she can spend time with the others.

She puts down a tray and leans against a table. Haruhi walks over. "Hey, are you alright?"  
"Yeah... I still have the flu. Im getting better, its just wearing me down still."  
"Its been a month are you sure your ok?"  
"Yeah." She smiles. "Im actually moving into my own residence soon so maybe I'll be better there." Mori walks behind her with Honey following. He stops and stares at her. "Oh hi Takashi." She says with a smile. "Would you like some tea?" He smiles as well.  
"Yeah. Thanks." Honey looks between them.  
"Since when do you call Mori, Takashi?" Haruhi asks. She covers her mouth.  
"Oops, did I say Takashi?"

After the club closes, Airi stands and folds her apron. "Ready to go?" Kyoya asks.  
"Sure." Airi says with a smile. Mori walks over and stands behind her.  
"Airi. I need your help with something." He says normally.  
"Oh sure Mori. Hey Kyoya? When you get home have people move my stuff to my residence ok?"  
"As you wish. When shall I expect you home?"  
"I might just stay at my residence tonight. To help get settled." Kyoya nods and walks out.

Mori escorts her to a car, he lets her get in first and gets in second. Before he has a chance to shut the door Honey runs out of the school. "Takashi!" He yells after him. He gives him a look of sadness like he's leaving him behind. Airi looks at Mori.  
"Takashi... we have to tell him... if anyone he has the right to know... he does." He opens the door and Honey crawls inside. Mori then shuts the door and they drive to their residence. Mori sneaks them both up to his room and sits Honey on the bed.

Airi and Mori looks at each other. "Honey, what we are about to tell you... is only between us ok?" He nods. She looks back up at Mori.  
"Mitsukuni... I love Airi." Honey gets a huge grin.  
"That's great Takashi!"  
"And" Airi continues. "we are having a baby." Honey's smile fades but his eyes are still wide.  
"A baby?" His eyes automatically go to her stomach. "But Airi chan... What about school...? Are you guys even ready?" Airi's heart sank. Mori can see her sad eyes.  
"Mitsukuni... We will take whatever comes our way." Mori is stern, yet kind of fatherly. Honey smiles.  
"If Takashi is happy, I'm happy. I think you will make great parents." Airi smiles and hugs Honey.  
"Thank you... Mitsukuni..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mori and Airi sit at a table in his room. He is petting Takuni while Airi is petting Piyo. "Takashi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you mean it? What you told Mitskuni?"  
"Yeah... I've thought about it... and I've warmed up to the idea." Airi's heart speeds up.  
"I have too, and I think having to give up a baby is hard... But what about your family name?"  
"That isn't important. What is important," He sets Takuni down and walks over to Airi. He helps her up while shes holding Piyo. He gets on his knees and hugs her waist putting his head on her stomach. "whats important is right here."Airi smiles she sets Piyo on the table and then hugs Mori's head.

At the Ootori residence the phone rings. Kyoya, feeling bored, answers. "Ootori residence." He listens. "Hello doctor how are you? Good." He listens again. "No Miss Otoshima isn't here at the moment. What is this regarding and I'll hand over the message." He listens some more, he then drops the phone. He picks up his cell calmly and calls Airi. "Miss Otoshima."  
"Kyoya? Its odd for you to call me." She says as Mori continues to hug her stomach.  
"Your doctor called. She wants to know if next Tuesday would be fine to hear the baby's heartbeat." His voice sounds a bit sly and devious.  
"Wh-what?" Her voice is filled with worry. Mori stands.  
"How long were you going to hid it Airi?" He never calls her Airi. He sounded almost evil.  
"We were going to tell you next month."  
"Who is 'we'?" Airi's heart speeds up and she feels her stomach tighten. "You will have to tell me sooner or later Airi, and your father." She feels tears.

Mori takes her phone and shuts it. "Airi..."  
"Im going to have to tell my dad... and your dad..." She puts her hands over her stomach. Mori picks her up and takes her to the bathroom just in case. He was smart to do so. She gets sick almost instantly. "Mori... can we still do this...?" He wraps his arms around her to feel her stomach.  
"Yeah. I told you I would make everything ok. I will tell my father. Then we will tell yours. We will tell the others next week after the doctors appointment." He kisses her cheek. "I'll protect you... and our child."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mori leads Airi downstairs. She is shaking and sweating. "You're going to have to calm down." He says calmly. "Even for just a moment, you have to be strong. We have to be confident but honest." She nods and takes a deep breath. Mori tells her to wait by the door as he walks into the dojo. His father is sitting there watching others train. "Takashi." He seems very serious. "You're late."  
"There is a pressing issue I wish to speak to you about. Alone." His father is surprised he spoke at all. He nods and stands.

Mori leads him out the door where Airi is waiting. Mr. Morinozuka leads them to his office. "What is this about Takashi? And I thought you said we were to be alone."  
"This involves her too."  
"Oh?" He raises and eyebrow. Mori looks at her as if to say 'I'll do all the talking'.  
"This is Airi Otoshima, and I love her." A smiles breaks across his fathers face, a small smile.  
"Well that's wonderful son."  
"That's not all." His father looks puzzled. "We are also having a child together." His father's smile fades just as fast as Honey's when he heard the news.  
"A child... Do you know what this could do for our name!?" He raises his voice, Airi winces.  
"That doesn't matter." His father's mouth is open as if he wants to say something but cant. "I love Airi, and I love this child. We will raise it no matter the consequences." His father is taken aback.

There is silence for a long time before his father speaks. "Takashi, leave. I want to talk with this young lady alone." Mori looks at her and she nods. He kisses her cheek and walks out. Airi looks at Mr. Morinozuka. "You have captured my son's heart?"  
"I would put it the other way around sir."  
"No reason to be so formal. Call me Akira." He leans forward and looks at her. "Airi, do you want this baby?"  
"Yes."  
"How do you feel about it right now?"  
"We'll Im nervous. But im excited and determined to be a good mom."  
"Good? Why not perfect?"  
"Sir there is no such thing as perfect." Akira smiles and nods.  
"That was the answer I was looking for. You have my blessing on this child." Airi wants to hug him out of joy but decides to bow instead.  
"Thank you sir!"

She runs out to Mori and hugs him tight. "He approves! He approves!" She hugs him tightly and is almost in tears.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Because im happy... and also im nervous... we have to tell my father."  
"Whats he like?"  
"Doting and over protective."  
"Oh..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They decide to go to Airi's home for the call. Its huge, filled with furnisher, but no one inside, which is exactly what Airi wanted. She gets her computer out and calls her father using a web camera. She keeps Mori out of view for now. Her father answers and looks like hes ready for bed. He has salt and pepper hair with a mustache and Airi's green eyes. "Hi dad."  
"Airi look at you. Its been so long since I've seen you face to face. You look like Amanda..." She smiles sadly.  
"Not to cut the reunion short, but theres someone I want you to meet." Mori scoots over in the picture. Airi has to tilt the camera up as much as she can to have them both in the picture. "This is Takashi, my boyfriend."

Her father stares for a moment. "BOYFRIEND?!" Hes almost as crazy as Tamaki. "What is he doing in our house with you ALONE?! You could get pregnant!" She felt a shot of guilt pierce her heart. She tears up.  
"D-Daddy..."  
"Airi...? Are you... Are you pregnant...?"  
"Im so sorry daddy..."  
"Im coming home right now. Your 'boyfriend' better be gone when I get there." He hangs up. Airi clings to Mori with dear life. She eventually cries herself to sleep. Mori places her on a tatami mat and sits next to her.

Its about 5 am and Mori is still watching over her. He looks tired but doesn't even dare to blink. He hears the doors of the residence open. He stands up and walks outside of her bedroom door. He waits for her father. He's frantically running down the hall then stops when he sees Mori. "You have the nerve to still be here." He glares at him. Mori towers over the man a good foot or so.  
"Shes asleep. Leave her be."  
"Why should I? I want answers from her!" He puts his hand on the handle and freezes when Mori speaks.  
"I love her." "What?"  
"What we did... was my fault. But I will take responsibility. That is my child and I will be there for it." There is a long pause. "Im going to ask her to marry me." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The day has come to hear the baby's heartbeat. Airi was slouched in her chair looking tired. After much convincing Airi's father finally agrees to let him have the baby. He had to return to America for a meeting. Airi's guilty conscious has been keeping her up crying all night. Mori looks over at her and holds her tightly. "Everything will be ok." Hearing those words from him make her feel happy and safe.

They finally call her into the back. They both get up and walk into a room. The doctor asks her to pull up her shirt and pull her pants down a bit. She does as shes told. The doctor smiles sweetly. "You both nervous?" Mori nods and just says;  
"Yeah." She smiles as if she knows something. She grabs a bottle.  
"This will be a bit cold ok?" She squeezes the jelly on her stomach which was quite cold. She puts the device on her stomach and looks at a screen. The doctor smiles and turns the screen toward them. "Heres your baby." Mori looks at Airi to see her reaction to the heart beat.

Her eyes fills with tears and a across her face. She holds Mori's hand while the other hand covers her mouth. Mori, feeling relieved, finally looks at the screen. He is surprised by his actions. His jaw falls open slightly and his heart begins to pound. Airi looks at him and giggles. "That's our baby Takashi." He gets a smile on his face and what Airi believed was a tear in his eye.  
"Y-Yeah." They watch the little heart beat up and down. The doctor hits some buttons before turning the screen off. Their faces looked like kids whose fun has been interrupted. The doctor smiles while handing them pictures.

Airi looks at her. "We can keep these?" The nurse nods.  
"You never seen your mother have an ultrasound with your younger siblings?" Airi looks at the pictures.  
"No im the youngest." She smiles at them. She wipes the goo off her stomach. Her and Mori return to the limo. Their eyes never leave the pictures. "How do you think the others will react." Mori stays silent probably mesmerized and thinking at the same time.  
"Probably as shocked as Mitsukuni." She nods in agreement.

When they make it to school, all classes have ended. They go to the host club and they do what they usually do. She looks at Kyoya and he has a dead and cold expression on his face. She glares at him and goes back to work. When the last customer leaves, she waits till they are all relaxed before saying something. She looks at Mori for approval. "Guys I have to show you something." She pulls out the pictures and lays them on a table.

They all gather, Kyoya glances and walks away a bit. Honey lights up with excitement. Mori smiles when he sees the pictures again. Haruhi has a look of shock. Tamaki and the twins look confused. "What is it…. food?" Tamaki asks.  
"It looks like…." Hikaru says trying to process it.  
"Could it be?" Karou says finally processing it as their eyes widen.  
"Airi?" Tamaki asks picking it up. "Is it food?"  
"Are you that damn dense?! Its a fucking baby!" Haruhi yells frustrated at his idiocy. The twins look at her.  
"Such language." They say in unison. Tamaki looks closer finally realizing she's right. The picture falls to the table and he begins to freak out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tamaki looks at Airi after his freak out. "A-A baby? Airi…. are you sure?" The twins get on both sides of her.  
"I heard raising a baby is really hard at a young age." Hikaru says.  
"Yeah can you do it?" Karou asks. Airi nods with a smile. Honey runs over and hugs her stomach.  
"Hi baby~!" He says rubbing his face in her stomach. She laughs.  
"I didnt know you was in a relationship." Haruhi states. Kyoya gets a sly grin on his face.  
"Yes. Please tell us more about the father Airi." He says coldly.

Airi stutters. She doesn't want Kyoya to make Mori's life hell. She feels a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looks up and Mori is there. "It's me." He says confidently. They all stare. They all begin to laugh, even Kyoya laughs. Honey is still cuddling her stomach.  
"But its true." Honey says muffled by her stomach. "Takashi and Airi are in love~! And they are having a baby~!" They all stop laughing.  
"S-seriously?" Tamaki stutters. The rest of them stare.

Mori taps Honey's shoulder and whispers in his ear. Honey's smile somehow widens and skips merrily to everyone else. Mori takes Airi by the hands. He speaks low, but loud enough so everyone can hear. "Airi." He starts nervously. He gulps and takes a deep breath. "I resign from the host club until the baby is here." Everyone is in more shock.  
"Takashi…. you don't-" She is is interrupted by the serious prince.  
"I want to be yours and yours alone." He gets on one knee and kisses her hand. Her heart speeds up.  
"T-Takashi… what….?" Her face is beet read. Her throat feels tight and lips dry. Mori takes another deep breath and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a simple diamond ring and holds it up to her.  
"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. I just thought it would leave just a bit of a moment here. ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The single diamond shines like its made from thousands of them. Airi covers her mouth with both hands overlapped. Tears form at the brim of her eyes. Honey giggles and jumps up and down happily with Usa-Chan wrapped tightly in his arms. Everyone just stares with their jaw wide open, but Kyoya. His eyes become angered, his look could stop a lion where it stood. His teeth are grinding so much, you would think he would have broken them.

Airi shakingly holds out her left hand. "Of course…." She says trying not to shout, but she fails. "Of course I will Takashi!" She cries out cheerfully. The tears overflow the brims of her eyes like a waterfall. Honey and the twins cheer while Haruhi and Tamaki are still dumbstruck, and Kyoya looking murderously at Mori.

Just as Mori is about to slide the ring on her finger, the clattering of Kyoya's clipboard being thrown to the ground to the point it almost breaks interrupts the moment. Kyoya walks over to Airi and Mori. "You cant do this!" He yells. "Your father won't allow this marriage and you know it!" Kyoya finally snapped. Everyone can feel his anger all around the room. He looks like he may hurt one of them. His eyes are fixated on Airi. Mori and Honey stand protectively in front of Airi as the twins hold his arms and Tamaki stands looking him in the eyes, and Haruhi stands by Airi as an extra precaution.  
"Kyoya? What do you think you're doing?" Tamaki asks him as calmly as he can with a bit of anger.

Kyoya tries to break free of the twins. "Let me go!" He yells. "Im going to kill that bastard! He ruined my chance! And you!" He looks directly in Airi's eyes with a wild look. "Going around and fucking the first man you meet in Japan! You're nothing but a little whore, and that bastard inside of you just ruined your life!" Pain shoots through Airi's body. She feels sick, and dizzy. The twins look at Tamaki with a worried and shocked expression. They drag him out of the room practically kicking and screaming. "You'll regret this!" He yells before they shut the door.

She falls to her knees, she coughs and gags until she gets sick. Tears come out of her eyes and looks sickly and pale. Mori is right next to her. He puts the ring back into his pocket and helps her up. "Mori..." Tamaki starts. "Take Airi to the hospital, make sure she is alright. Honey and Haruhi go with them. We will call to check in, in a little while." He sounds so serious and heroic. He walks out where the twins took Kyoya as Mori picks Airi up and Honey calls a car. Airi has sweat on her face and looks like she paled more. Mori could feel like something wasn't right. He didn't know weather it was her, or the baby.

He rushes her to a car and sets her inside. Honey and Haruhi follows. Haruhi tells the driver to hurry to the hospital. Airi fights to keep consciousness but passes out five minutes after they depart. Mori's heart speed up in panic. He could feel tears form in his eyes. The feeling he had only got worse. Honey looks at him looking for answers in his face, but he couldn't read it. "Takashi….? Is everything going to be ok?" Mori struggles for the words, but all he can manage is,  
"I-I don't know….."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Haruhi and Honey wait in the waiting room, while Mori is in the ER with Airi. The air in the room was so tense. Haruhi paces, and Honey looks at Usa-chan with tears in his eyes. Tamaki and the twins come rushing in. "Whats going on? Is she alright? The baby?" Tamaki's words felt like they were getting stuck and everything he wanted to ask wasn't coming out. Haruhi looks at him with worried eyes.  
"Mori hasnt came out yet….."

Just as she says that Mori opens the doors and sits in the nearest chair. "Takashi!" Honey yells and runs over to him. Everyone else follows suit. He covers his eyes with his hand. "T-Taka-"  
"The doctor thinks the baby has experienced too much stress…. She doesnt think it will survive after tonight…." A tear can be seen fall from Mori's eyes. "It would have to be a miracle for the baby to survive…." Sobs can be heard in his voice now. Tamaki steps forward.  
"Then we all just have to believe that the baby is strong like it's mother and father, and will survive."

Mori looks up at everyone, they can see the tears flowing out of his eyes. They all smile at him and nod. Mori smiles as well. "Can we see her Mori?" Haruhi asks. He nods and takes them back to a sleeping Airi. Hikaru and Karou look at each other with worry. "Kyoya must have really stressed her out…." Karou says. Haruhi looks over at them.  
"By the way. What happened with Kyoya senpai?"Karou steps up scratching the back of his head.  
"Not exactly a happy solution to the story." He says. "Boss confronted him on wanting to hurt Airi in her condition. So he tried to talk some sense into Kyoya. By Kyoya was long gone. He was screaming and yelling 'I want that bastard dead!'" He stays quiet for that part not to wake Airi. "We thought he was talking about Mori senpai considering they made a deal to have Airi come with us on vacation, and Mori broke the promise. He didn't call Mori a bastard. He wanted to kill Airi's baby." Honey and Haruhi gasp.

Karou steps up next. "So boss tried knocking some sense into him, which seemed to have worked. Kyoya seemed to have come back to reality. He just got up and left. Then boss called his father and Kyoya's father." Karou stops his story.  
"Then what happened?" Haruhi asks. Tamaki looks at Haruhi. His blue eyes look sad and hurt.  
"Kyoya has been expelled." He says sadly. "I could not condone that kind of behaviour in the school. Especially toward a young woman and her unborn child. Until Kyoya can accept the fact of the matter he will not return to Ouran or the host club from hence forth."  
"So now we are down two hosts." The twins say in unison.  
"What are we going to do Tamaki?" Honey asks.  
"Thats easy." He states. "We will close the host club and help Airi out until the baby is born."


	15. Chapter 14 5

14.5

The twins drag Kyoya in a different room. They struggle to shut the door and keep Kyoya still. "You'll regret this!" He yells before they finally shut the door. They lock arms and hold Kyoya's arms straight out behind his back in what they call "The Butterfly" hold. Kyoya finally stops struggling but they don't loosen their grip on him. Tamaka walks in. The twins just hold his wrists and shoulders in case he goes on another rampage. "Kyoya! What are you thinking?" Tamaki says angrily yet calmly.  
"What are you talking about dumbass?"

Tamaki tries to control his anger. "You wanted to hurt Airi and her baby! Why Kyoya!? What will that help you gain?!" Kyoya laughs menacingly.  
"I want that bastard dead!" Tamaki looks at him, but Kyoya refuses to look at him. "They took my spot in the company! Mori got in my way of success! Him and it!"

Tamaki's face is red from anger. He balls his hand in a fist. The twins let Kyoya go and Tamaki punches him in the face. Kyoya's glasses fly off his face, and Kyoya hits the ground. "NO MATTER WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO YOU! YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT HARMING A WOMAN AND HER UNBORN CHILD!" Tamaki screams at Kyoya. "IT'S SICKENING THAT YOU WOULD THINK THAT WAY KYOYA! AND OVER WHAT?! A STUPID COMPANY?! A FAKE LOVE FOR A WOMAN THAT LOVES SOMEONE ELSE DEEPLY! " Kyoya stays silent. He just simply picks up his glasses and walks out. Tamaki flips his phone out and dials a number. "Hey…. dad?"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Airi remains asleep. They all wait around for her to wake up. Honey is taking a nap on the sofa, the twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki is playing a card game, and Mori is sitting in a chair next to her with a hand on her stomach. She's been asleep since the incident the day before. Which was good in a way, but Mori was anxiously awaiting the doctor to determine the baby's fate. Mori starts to softly move his thumb just above her navel. He starts to hum hush little baby. All eyes are on him. Humming soon escalates to a low singing.

The doctor walks in and all eyes are on her. She asks everyone besides Mori to wait out in the hall. "Haru-chan?" Honey looks up at her.  
"What is it Honey senpai?" She asks.  
"Do you think the baby is ok?" Before Haruhi could answer, a male voice speaks up.  
"Dont worry. My grandchild is strong." They look over at the man.  
"Who are you?" Honey asks. The man smiles.  
"Im Airi's father. You all can call me Suto." His green eyes gleam like emeralds. "I got Mori's message when I landed in America. I had to call work and tell them I need to stay in Japan for my youngest daughters health."

Everyone looks confused. "Youngest?" Tamaki asks him.  
"Yes. Airi has an older sister. She is here as well. She wanted to eat before seeing her sister. She has incredible motion sickness." He stops and changes the subject. "She getting examined?" He asks them. They all nod in unison unsure of what to say to the man. "So we will know soon huh?" He sits in a chair across from them. About ten minutes later a girl with black hair, wide glassy green eyes, a purple and black lolita dress, and looks no older than ten years old walks up to Suto. She has her hands on her hips.  
"Father! I told you to wait!" She says like she annoyed. All he can do is laugh.

Tamaki blinks. "Excuse me. I thought you said your oldest daughter is here?"  
"She is. This is Tokoyuki. Or as you all would know her Carlotta Myukuni."  
"No way." Hikaru says.  
"You mean to say that our mothers rival in fashion is this kid?" Karou questions.  
"I am not a kid!" Tokoyuki yells. "I should be a senior in highschool, but I graduated early."  
"LOLITAAAAA!" The twins yell in sync. Honey walks over to her and blushes.  
"You're really cute miss." He starts to wiggle like jello. Tokoyuki laughs.  
"Why thank you Honey-Kun your too kind."  
"Wait how do you know my name?"  
"I know all of your names. My sister talks about you in her letters often." Haruhi blinks.  
"She does?"

Tokoyuki smiles. "Yeah."She points to everyone as she says their name. "Tamaki, Hikaru, Karou, Haruhi, Honey." Everything is silent until Tamaki speaks up.  
"So what do you think of the baby?" He asks them.  
"I was shocked when dad told me. i was hoping I would be the first one to get married and have a child, but I cant really blame her or Mori." She looks at Suto. "What about you dad?" Suto pauses and looks at the ceiling.  
"Well I wasnt exactly happy about it when she told me, and after a met Mori I wasnt too keen on it then. Then he told me his plans for her until the child is born. He really cared about her, the baby, and her education. I was wavering at this point, but then one day I stumbled upon a talk between the two. He told her to envision a healthy baby in her arms. Ive never seen her smile like that. I knew that no matter how I felt about it, I could never stay upset and I could never hate that child."

Mori walks out and everyone looks at him expectantly. He beams brightly. "Its going to be just fine." Everyone sighs in relief.  
"I-I almost had a heart attack when you came out…" Suto says holding his chest. Honey jumps up and down excitedly with Tokoyuki.  
"The baby's ok! The baby's ok!" They say in unison. Mori chuckles and wipes a tear out of his eye.


End file.
